Stephen R. Yttrium
Introduction Born as a slave, he lived a gloomy, torturous life. However, after escaping he grew more free-spirited, confident, and happy. Appearance Due to his upbringing, he has a slave mark on his back, though not from a Celestial Dragon. He also used to wear a plain robe as a slave with a rope tied around his waist as a belt. After his escape he wears a bandana around his head with the pattern of a flame along with an ordinary pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. When he becomes Captain of the Freedmen Pirates he regularly wears his bandanna with a black jacket and appears Personality As a child, ... Abilities and Powers Uses all attacks listed in the Katsu-Katsu no Mi page. Swordsmanship Yttrium possesses minimal skill in swordsmanship, mainly keeping his sword Strife as a symbol. He is capable of performing simple maneuvers such as parrying, slashing, and stabbing. Physical Strength Even without the use of his powers, Yttrium is extremely strong, being capable of lifting whole ships with minimal help. With his powers, he is near unbelievably powerful. At his full strength, a single punch to the ground could crack or even shatter several countries. Agility Without the user of his Devil Fruit's powers he can easily dodge the attacks of an average human, though against uneven odds it's often not enough. With said powers, he's extremely agile, achieving this agility by simply using his powers on the to push himself off of any surface, including the air. Marksmanship Although he has never used a gun, Yttrium has thrown pebbles and boulders alike with deadly accuracy. Weapons Knuckle Dusters When not using his power, Stephen R. Yttrium uses a pair of unnamed knuckledusters. Strife Though rarely used in combat, Yttrium carries an extremely durable nodachi named Strife. It was originally a decorative sword named Travesty belonging to a wealthy noble. After its theft it was reforged to become more durable and t would later be reforged again into a sword named Solace. Haki Relationships History Childhood As a child Stephen was what one could call a "broken slave." His family, for generations, had been a slave family for a wealthy noble in their country. Due to his being a child, he often broke or ruined things when ordered to perform tasks and was thus whipped and beaten often. Eventually, a Devil Fruit whose powers were unknown had come into the hands of his master who forced him to eat the fruit. Afterwards, he was punished on a regular basis, whether he had done anything or not. The noble would have his men repeatedly place Yttrium in a tank of water, nearly drowning him and forcing him to experience the weakness a Devil Fruit user does when submerged in water again and again. By the time he became 14 he got used to and had slight control over his Devil Fruit's powers. (To be added. Hopefully) The Jailbird's Night (To be added. Hopefully.) On the Jailbird's Night, 482 marines and 618 pirates fell. 435 were injured. 364 pirates were captured, 135 having been returned to their owners. The Freedmen Pirates attempted to continue operations, but would disband due to the deaths of several powerful members and the halving of their forces. Character Design & Small Notes If you've looked at Argon Van Rayner you might recognize something and possibly notice something else. Quotes "In this world, the impossible comes into view. Pirates rule the seas, the government just quivers in fear... Yet, slaves are simply worms. That's why I'm here, to prove I'm better than that, to overcome my blood!" "You're the kind of person I hate the most. You know what's wrong with the world; you pretend to be against it. Yet, when you're finally confronted about it, when that thing stands feet away from you, you don't do anything. For some invisible reason, you can't." Category:DAYDREAMERS